


Somniloquie

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, Sleeptalking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: "Als heute Nacht deine Hand nach mir suchte, dachte ich, du seist wach. Es geschah aber im Schlaf. Doppeltes Glück." - Zitat Toyotama Tsuno





	Somniloquie

Es kam zum Glück wirklich sehr selten vor, aber manchmal wachte er viel zu früh auf, und wusste schon im Moment des Erwachens, dass er ab jetzt keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Heute war es leider wieder soweit. Er blickte resigniert zum Wecker – sechs Uhr morgens. Na ja, das war noch erträglich. Es würde noch etwa eine Stunde dauern, bis sie aufstehen würden. In seinen Junggesellen-Zeiten hätte er einfach schon jetzt den Tag begonnen, aber nun-! Würde er sich groß regen, würde sie sicher sehr schnell auch aufwachen. Wer hatte dieses Klischee in Geschichten erfunden, in denen sich Liebhaber vom Bett wegschleichen konnten, ohne dass die schlafende Geliebte davon irgendetwas mitbekam? Weder bei Silke noch bei ihm würde das je funktionieren.

Was also die Stunde über tun? Er lauschte eine Weile den leisen Geräuschen des frühen Morgens. Von fern läuteten die Kirchenglocken gemächlich zur vollen Stunde. Auf einem der Nachbarsdächer gurrte eine Taube. Silkes Puls pochte fast im selben ruhigen Takt wie sein eigener.  
Hm, alles sehr schön, aber nach ein paar Minuten verlangte sein Hirn nach interessanterer Betätigung. Er könnte die Leichen für heute schon mal in Gedanken durchgehen. Aber da gab es keine großen Herausforderungen. Vier alte Menschen, bei denen festgestellt werden musste, ob der Tod völlig natürlich gekommen war, oder ob Vernachlässigung durch die Angehörigen oder die Pflegedienste nicht mindestens eine Mitschuld hatte. Von dieser traurigen Sorte Tod hatten sie nie Mangel. Wann würde es endlich mal wieder ein spannendes Mordopfer geben? Halt, es war äußerst taktlos, so zu denken. Er tat's zwar trotzdem ständig, aber – wenn er mehr Abwechslung brauchte, sollte er eben mal wieder reiten gehen. Oder golfen. Oder-  
„Karl...,“ flüsterte sie. Oh, sie war auch schon wach? „Guten Morgen,“ flüsterte er zurück, und lächelte ihr zu. Aber ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Blieben geschlossen. Moment mal! Hatte sie im Schlaf geredet? Und sie hatte seinen Namen gesagt! Ihm wurde wohlig warm um's Herz vor lauter Liebe und Rührung. Sie träumte von ihm! Und sie lächelte dabei sogar. Durchträumte sie nochmal den letzten Abend? Gut möglich bei seiner wieder mal tollen Leistung.  
„Blöder blauer Hut,“ hauchte sie lächelnd, und drehte ihm dann im Schlaf den Rücken zu. Hm, wohl doch keine sinnlichen Träumereien. Blauer Hut? Er hatte keinen, sie hatte keinen. Wie kam sie darauf? Wünschte sie sich einen? Aber sie hatte den Hut ja blöd genannt. Er würde heut mal in so einem Traumdeutungs-Lexikon nachschlagen, was blau und Hut für eine tiefere Bedeutung hatten. Eigentlich war das ja esoterischer Quatsch, aber nun interessierte es ihn...

„Sagt „Blauer Hut“ dir irgendwas?,“ fragte er am Frühstückstisch.  
„Nö?“ Sie schien ehrlich verwundert.  
„Du hast das heute im Schlaf gesagt.“  
„Ich red' doch nicht im Schlaf.“  
„Dachte ich bisher auch.“  
„Ich red nicht im Schlaf! Du veralberst mich, Karl.“  
„Doch, mein Ehrenwort! Ich war so überrascht wie du jetzt.“  
Sie musterte ihn noch ein paar Momente kritisch, entschied sich dann aber, ihm zu glauben: “Na gut. Das lag dann bestimmt an dem fettigen Essen gestern. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich heut Nacht geträumt hab, aber ich hab noch so im Gefühl, dass es ein großer Haufen Blödsinn war.“  
„Hoff ich nicht, denn vor „Blauer Hut“ hast du noch „Karl“ gesagt, und lieb gelächelt.“  
„Ach komm, das ist doch echt nur ein Scherz von dir.“  
„Nein! Wirklich!“  
Sie lehnte sich grübelnd in ihrem Stuhl zurück: „Blauer Hut, blauer Hut … dazu fällt mir echt nichts ein. Oh, wart mal! Lieber Gott, das ist aber schon Monate her. Die Angehörigen eines Toten vermissten den blauen Fischerhut des Verstorbenen, und machten Mordsterz darum. Er sollte ja unbedingt damit beerdigt werden. Irgendwann fiel der Verdacht auf uns, dass der Hut irgendwo in der Rechtsmedizin geblieben wäre. So ein Unsinn! Hab ich von Anfang an gesagt. Aber Clemens und ich haben den Leuten dennoch den Gefallen getan, bei uns deswegen alles auf den Kopf zu stellen. Du warst an dem Tag nicht da, warst mal wieder im Kommissariat.“  
„Ach, aber ich erinnere mich, wie du davon erzählt hast. Ist der Hut noch aufgetaucht?“  
„Bei uns nicht. Und ich glaub, auch anderswo haben sie ihn nicht mehr entdeckt. Hm-,“ jetzt lächelte sie, fast so wie vorhin im Schlaf, „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr, aber es könnte sein … vielleicht hast du im Traum ja den Hut für mich gefunden.“  
Da er eben vom Tisch aufgestanden war, konnte er einen kleinen Diener machen: “Held deiner Träume, zu Diensten.“


End file.
